My Immortal Heart
by Frescafanatics
Summary: Two sisters, needing help to save their people, find it in the Winchester Brothers offering to help the brothers in return. DeanOFC, SamOFC
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal Heart**

By, Frescafantatics

T-Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Supernatural/Drama-English

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the copyright for _Supernatural_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. We do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know we love reviews. And we'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If we wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how we can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more we write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

"What if they don't listen or believe us," a nervous female voice asked. Dean turned his head and looked at the open window. He smirked, whoever it was must not realize that there was someone in the room and they were not whispering. Curious, he continued to listen in on the conversation.

"They'll have no choice but to believe us, after all, we're only here to help them," a second female voice answered. "But if they don't we'll just have to prove it to them."

Dean raised an eyebrow, who wouldn't believe them and why wouldn't they? These two girls were raising his curiosity level. The first girl huffed in annoyance. "Yes, I know what we have to do Mel, but they have a distrust of anything supernatural." At that statement, Dean's red flags went up.

"I know Isolde, but they have never met any supernatural being that was firmly on the side of the Heavens and not on the side of Hell. Come on, don't you want to get the chance to meet them, at least?"

Dean moved to sit in the chair near the window, the better to eavesdrop on the two girls. He heard the first girl, Isolde, sigh, "I do want to meet them, but we have to be careful. Especially as the older one is the shoot first ask questions later type." Dean cocked an eyebrow. How long had these two been watching him and his brother? And just who and what were they?

"Mel, I do want to meet them, but we need to do it right."

Dean sat down on the bed in shock. These two girls whoever they were, they obviously knew about the supernatural and were most likely looking for him and his brother. It also seemed that they were involved with something supernatural.

Keeping an ear out, he heard Mel's response, "Isolde, we left home because we wanted to do some good in the world, and after seeing those two I think we can help them."

"All right; but can you please cut the sarcasm and let me talk, for once? You know your mouth always gets us in trouble," the girl named Isolde pleaded.

"Fine," Dean swore he could hear her pouting, "but you owe me."

Hearing them walk away, Dean practically collapsed in his chair. This was getting strange, stranger than anything they had ever encountered before. Who were Mel and Isolde and what did they want with him and his little brother? Two girls had been following him and his brother, for how long he didn't know and they wanted to help them. This was just too weird. He was still sitting in the chair, letting the information sink in when Sam walked in ten minutes later with their food and drinks.

Seeing Dean in what was close to a state of shock, he waved a hand in front of his face, "Dean? You there bro?"

Dean shook his head and looked at his brother, swatted Sam's hand away in the process. "Don't do that," Dean nearly hissed as he got up and went over to the food on the table.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What's got you panties in a twist?" he asked, grabbing his own food and taking a seat on his bed.

Swallowing the bite of burger in his mouth, Dean explained what he had heard the girls say. Sam, needless to say was shocked. Both of them should have been able to sense that they were being watched and that they were being followed. While listening to Dean's narration, Sam began thinking of beings that could be firmly on the side of good, but came up blank. It's not as if they had ever studied the "good" supernatural beings.

Finishing up his burger and fries, Sam said, "I think we should let the girls explain themselves, but be prepared for anything."

Dean threw out the take out box and then headed to the bathroom, talking through the door. "So basically we're going to let them talk to us? But with all the goods at our disposal just in case?" Sam nodded silently; he was glad that Dean could see the sense in the plan.

Coming out in his t-shirt and boxers, Dean continued, "Best plan we've got since we don't know these girls from any old Amanda or Laura. I'm going to catch some shut eye; you need to get some too."

As he walked into the bathroom, Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's version of mother-henning. "Whatever, I'm sure we'll see them in the morning. Night, Jerk."

"Night, Bitch," came the sleepy reply.

Twenty minutes later, both the Winchester brothers were dead to the world, sleeping the sleep of the dead. Well, they did, at least for the next few hours. Five hours after drifting off into dreamland, Sam's eyes began moving rapidly behind his eyelids. More so than they usually would in R.E.M. sleep. Deep in Dreamland, Sam was having a vision, and one that was a dozy.

DREAM/VISION

_Sam looked around and found that he, Dean and two women were all standing in a graveyard. One of the women was average height at around five foot-four, slender and muscular (like a swimmer), with long dark hair that had blue and red tints to it. Her eyes looked and shone silver in the moonlight. The other woman was tall, slender, and had long ruby red hair with golden highlights and had deep emerald eyes. _

_Though both women were very beautiful, it was the red head that caught Sam's attention… well she did until he heard the dark haired girl scream out, "Dean…DEAN! WATCH OUT!"_

_Sam turned and saw something that would haunt him to the end- the sight of his brother being skewered through the heart by a poltergeist. Anger coursed through him and suddenly he could feel power course through him. He had not felt anything like this since they had faced off with Max over a year ago. _

"_NO!" He growled, "No one is going to be hurt by you, ever again!" _

_Suddenly, the grave they had been digging up was in flames, with the salt being poured over it. The poltergeist started fading away as the last of his earthly remains were being burnt to a cinder. Turning to his brother's body, he hurried over. "Dean!" when Dean didn't stir, he felt for a pulse, he found none._

_Anger, hurt, confusion, all warred within his mind and his heart. For nearly two decades, the only "real" parent he knew was his older brother. Tears fell down his cheeks._

END DREAM/VISION

Sam woke with a start. He sat up and swallowed the lump in his throat. That had been the worst vision/dream he had yet. He had not dreamed of the possible death of a family member since he had foreseen Jessica's death just over a year and a half earlier. Laying back down, he sighed and ran his hand over his face. How the hell was he going to tell Dean what he saw in his vision?

As he was about to try and get back to sleep, there was a knock on the door. The knock had the effect of both startling him, and waking Dean.

"Who the hell could that be?" Dean growled as both he and Sam got up and pulled their jeans on. Walking to the door, Dean pulled it open with an angry, "Yes!"

The red head at the door simply raised an eyebrow and replied, "I'm sorry I woke you up, but I…" looking past Dean, Sam could see her worried eyes focus on him. "Look, my sister and I will explain everything, if you let us in, please," she pleaded.

Dean gave the red head and the dark haired girl with her a glance before nodding and opening the door wider to allow them entry. "You have two minutes to start explaining, sister," Dean bit out. These two women, he didn't trust them.

"And you could be more polite to someone who can help your brother with his visions," the red head snapped, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Seeing the looks of shock on both Dean and Sam's faces, she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, but you, Dean Winchester are not in the top five of my favorite people."

Dean was surprised. The only full psychic he knew was their old friend Missouri. "How…"

"Did we know your name," the dark haired girl replied with an easy grin. Dean and Sam both nodded. Looking at her sister, she asked, "Do you want to handle introductions or should I?"

"I'll do it, knowing you, you'll just do something to piss them off," the red head said with a sigh. Looking back at the boys, she said, "I'm sorry about that, I'm Isolde Mac Finn and this is my twin sister Melangell, Mel for short. And we are just here to help."

"Help with what?" Sam asked suspiciously. There was definitely something different about these two girls.

Isolde shared a glance with her sister, and then looked at Sam. "Well, while I was asleep, I felt a wave of psychic power flow from you. It was powerful enough that anyone with psychic ability in a 30 mile radius could feel it," ignoring the shocked looks on Sam and Dean's face she continued. "Look, we're not here to do anything but offer to help you…"

Melangell rolled her eyes. Isolde could be such a "Girl Scout" when she was explaining things. "Look boys, what my sister means is that she thinks she could help Sam get a handle on his own powers, and we think that we could help you with your hunting," she interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And what's in it for you?" Dean asked suddenly. The girls turned to him. Melangell looked up at him. Her silver eyes appearing a pale blue-violet. He looked into them and froze. Mel looked at her sister and Isolde looked at the boys.

"What do we tell them now? Huh, Mel?" Isolde whispered. "I told you they wouldn't believe us!"

"They didn't say they didn't believe us," Mel said. She turned around to face the boys again. "Just tell them something, without telling them everything."

"Look, boys, we know how this must look, but you have to believe us, we're only here to help," Isolde said.

"I don't believe you," Dean said. Isolde turned to her sister.

"Okay so now they said they don't believe us," Mel said. Isolde nodded her head. She turned back to Dean and Sam and sighed.

"Okay, look," Isolde said. "This is what's happening. We're not from around here, we're not…like you guys. We're…"

"Isolde, what are you doing," Mel asked suddenly panicked.

"We're in a bit of trouble ourselves," Isolde said looking at her sister. Mel narrowed her eyes.

"One second while I talk to my sister again…" Mel said pulling Isolde off to the side. "What are you doing? You can't tell them we're in trouble because then they're going to ask more questions and I really hate questions, especially the kind from the guy who thinks he's god's gift to earth over there."

"Do you have a little crush on…god's gift to earth?" Isolde asked knowingly raising an eyebrow.

"You're crazy Isolde, he's a human, which means he's mortal, and mortals are idiots," Mel said.

"Whatever," Isolde said. She then walked back over to the boys. "Look, our people are slowly fading away. That's why we came here. We need your help."

"So let me get this straight, two paranormal women…" Dean said he looked Mel up and down. _One is, if I dare think it, something I wouldn't mind waking up next to tomorrow morning,_ he thought to himself. "Who need our help but can't tell us much more than that?"

"Yes," Isolde said trying to hold in her laughter. "And in exchange we help you."

"And trust me you guys could use our help…really," Mel added. She then leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear, but then spoke loud enough for the other two to hear. "And by the way, the only thing you'll be waking up next to tomorrow morning, is the cold empty space in the bed where you wish I was."

"Dude, I think she just insulted you," Sam said as he and Isolde tried not to bust out laughing, and nearly failed…miserably.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean said. He looked at Mel. "What are you talking about?"

"I can read minds…" Mel started.

"That doesn't mean I was talking…thinking about you," Dean said trying to hold his cool.

"See I told you mortals were idiots," Mel whispered to Isolde before turning back to Dean. Isolde nodded. She then turned back to the boys. "Whether you were thinking of me or my sister, it doesn't change the out come. Neither of us will sleep with you. And that's not what we're here for, if I wanted to hunt someone down to sleep with, you would be Johnny Depp, and trust me, you're not that hot."

"Wait a minute what did you say?" Dean asked with a cocky, know-it-all smirk.

"What do you mean what did I say?" Mel asked.

"You said I'm not _that _hot," Dean said with the same smirk.

"So? All I was saying was that you definitely do not measure up to the total godliness that is, Johnny Depp," Mel said.

"Yeah, but you still think I'm hot," Dean said.

"No I don't! Definitely not. Far from it," Mel said. "In fact, you are so far from the truth that not even the wizard of Oz could bring you back."

"Well then allow me to click my heels together, because, I think, no I know that I'm right," Dean said. "See I don't have to read minds to know what you were thinking when you said that."

"Get over yourself," Mel said.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right," Dean said.

"Sure, Dean, you got me!" Mel said sarcastically. "I didn't really mean Johnny Depp I meant you."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"No!" Mel laughed. "I really meant Johnny Depp."

"Whatever, I thought you guys said that you weren't from around here," Dean said. "How the hell have you heard of Johnny Depp?"

"I didn't say that Isolde did, and she said we weren't from around here, that doesn't mean we're completely blind to totally sexiness!" Melangell said.

"Yeah, well, pass me some rum and toss me a sword, 'cause I would so be your Captain Jack Sparrow," Dean said.

"Sorry, mate, but the rum is gone, and I said sexy, not obnoxious," Mel said. "Savvy?"

"As entertaining as this all is, really," Isolde said. "I think we should get back to business."

"I totally agree," Sam said looking at Isolde. Isolde blushed a little. It wasn't hard to see it, seeing as she had porcelain white skin. Secretly Mel wished she had Isolde's skin complexion. She loved the look of her sisters soft white skin. In comparison her own soft tan skin was so natural looking. To her it was plain, but something Mel had that Isolde didn't were her eyes. They were a simple silver in reality, but if hit a certain way could appear blue, nearly violet. Mel may have beautifully unique eyes, but everything about Isolde seemed to scream perfection, her red hair, her perfectly flawless skin, everything. Even her voice sounded perfect.

"Mel, are you there?" Isolde asked. Mel blinked as she was brought back to reality from her trance.

"Yeah, I'm here," Mel said looking down.

"Alright then lets go," Isolde said. "We'll see you boys in the morning."

"Good night," Sam said looking Isolde straight in the eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before looking away smiling.

"Night Mel," Dean said.

"Yeah, night guys," Mel said as she left the room.

"Mel, wait!" Dean called. She paused just outside the door. "Hey Mel, I think I need someone to tuck me into bed. You know anyone?"

"Yeah, I think I know someone," Mel said flirtatiously. She slinked towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, slightly shocked but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you ask Sam real nice, he'd be happy oblige!" Mel said, and she walked away. "Good night Mr. Winchester."

"Oh she's good," Dean whispered to himself.

"Yeah, I know I am," Mel said turning around so she could see his face.

"Let me guess, you read my mind?" Dean asked.

"No, I have great hearing, and plus I was standing right here," Mel said with a smile.

"Right," Dean said. "Anyway good night."

He then waited till she was down the hall hurrying to catch up with her sister, and he closed the door to think to himself. _Man, she really is good. Not to mention she has an amazing body._

"Dean, if you like the girl, maybe you should try being nice to her, or actually tell her your feelings," Sam said. "You know actually act human?"

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you mean, if I like the girl?" Dean asked. "You should know me by now Sammy, I don't play that sweet, boyfriend type, not since Cassie. You know that. Besides I didn't see you telling Isolde what you thought about her."

"Don't give me that Dean," Sam said. "It's still hard sometimes. Sometimes when I close my eyes, all I see is Jessica on the ceiling as she bursts into flames. Besides, we just met the girls."

"Yeah, and that same excuse doesn't work for me and Mel?" Dean said. "Look I'm sorry about Jessica, but I think Isolde could maybe help you with those visions, and everything."

"You just want to see Mel more," Sam said. "I told you, you liked her. Maybe even love her…I mean you guys are perfect for each other you accent each other like wine and cheese."

"Look Sammy, I don't know where these ideas of yours come from, but I don't like Mel, I sure as hell don't love her, and I just want to help you get those visions under control," Dean said.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," Sam said. "Night Jerk."

"Yeah same to you, Bitch," Dean replied, as he got into bed. As he lay there trying to fall asleep, though, something kept creeping into his mind…or more like someone. The only thing was, it was someone he least expected.

Mean while a couple rooms over in the girls room Isolde lay on her bed looking at her sister. She watched as her sister sat focusing. She laughed a little, and Mel looked over at her.

"Anything good?" Isolde asked.

"Yeah, not really," Mel said. Isolde knew what was being said in the other room just as well as she did.

"Look, Mel, if you like him tell him," Isolde said.

"Isolde, I don't like him," Mel said. She could tell Isolde was trying to read her thoughts and shut everything out. "Look, that whole love thing doesn't really work for me. It may work for you, and the rest of, everyone, but it never turns out good for me. Especially when a mortal is involved. In case you forgot, we don't die Isolde, they do! Nothing can change that. There's no use getting attached, they all die eventually, and if they don't die they just leave."

"Mel," Isolde said moving over to sit with her sister. She watched as a tear fell from Mel's eye. "What is this all about? Is this about that mortal you dated?"

"No Isolde, it's about the immortals I've dated, and its about Derek, the one guy, mortal as he was, that I ever even dreamed of giving my heart to. I almost gave up everything for him, and he found out our secret, and well, where is he now?" Mel said.

"Mel, not all guys are like Derek," Isolde tried to reason.

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to fade away because of a fucking broken heart. I'm not letting another guy break my heart. Not again, I can't go through that again Isolde," Mel said. "Especially, that jackass player, Dean Winchester. That's just a heartbreak waiting to happen, and it's not going to be my heart he breaks."

"So you do like him," Isolde said.

"No, I don't," Mel said.

"Yes you do," Isolde said.

"Ugh!" Mel said with an exasperated sigh. "That's it, I'm going to bed!"

"Good night," Isolde said to her sister with a small knowing smile. Mel just shook her head and turned onto her side.

"Isolde, do you think Ada is okay?" Mel asked suddenly, flipping to her other side to face her sister. "I mean, without us, do you think he's okay?"

"He's not alone Mel," Isolde said. She looked over at Mel. "Mel, don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this, before Ada fades away." She got up and walked over to Mel's bed and sat down. She stroked her sisters long dark hair. She laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind Mel's ears. "How long do you think we'll be able to hide these?"

"I don't know," Mel laughed. "I guess we can't wear our hair up for a while."

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be a smart idea," Isolde said with a smile. Her smile fell slightly though when she looked into Mel's silver eyes. "You're really worried about Ada aren't you?"

"I just don't want him to fade away like Naneth did," Mel looked down. She then looked back up at Isolde. "I know me and her didn't get along that well, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when she faded…"

"I know Mel," Isolde said. She reached out and touched her sister. "Don't worry, we'll stop this…together."

"Yeah," Mel said softly, looking down again. "Meleth Le."

"Meleth Le," Isolde said and she kissed her sisters forehead before standing up and getting into her own bed again. They both slowly drifted off to a sleep.

DREAM/VISION

_Mel stood in a daze. She looked around and found none of the surroundings familiar. She looked over her shoulder searching for someone, but she wasn't quite sure who she was looking for. She looked around at her surroundings again. She was in what appeared to be a room, it was dark but she could see a light a little distance away. She looked around and smelled the air. Suddenly she got a chill as she felt another presence in the room. _

"_Isolde?" she whispered. "Isolde is that…" before she could finish her sentence though she could sense a negativity in the room and knew at once that it wasn't Isolde. She froze as she felt something brush against her arm. She looked down as she began to breathe heavily. _

"_Isolde's not here, Melangell," a slithery voice whispered in her ear. "No, you're all alone, aren't you? What a shame, all alone, no one to help you. No one to come to your rescue. Perhaps Isolde got tired of having to bail you out. Maybe you've scared Dean away, after all you don't love him do you? Oh and your father, he's no longer able to help you now, not where he's going." _

"_Who the hell are you?" she said anger building inside her. "Who are you?" _

"_Oh, that's quite easy to answer Melangell, I'm your worst nightmare. Consider this you're little warning, you can't run from me for long, I'll find you eventually. I always do…" the voice hissed. She felt something brush passed her again and jumped. She turned around trying to follow the voice._

"_Show yourself," she said hiding the quivering in her voice. _

"_Oh have no fear, there will be time for revelations later. Plenty of time," the voice hissed. "Of course that may not be the case for your sister, I have a feeling she'll fade quickly. Quite quickly." _

"_What have you done to her? Where is she?" Mel said her anger causing her blood to boil. _

"_Nothing," the voice said. "Yet." She felt something come passed her again and she grabbed it by what appeared to be the throat. _

"_If you touch a hair on my sisters head, you can mark my words that I will remove yours," Mel hissed. "Now tell me where is my sister!' _

"_Oh, you have a temper to you don't you?" the voice said amused._

"_Yeah, I've killed monsters for a lot less," Mel threatened. She tightened her grip. "Now, tell me where my sister is!" _

"_That's right, get angry," the voice said. "Go on kill me…" That's when it hit her. That's what it wanted. It wanted her to get angry._

"_What are you?" she whispered as she let go of the beings neck._

"_I've already told you, I'm your worst nightmare," the voice hissed. All of a sudden she heard footsteps. "We will be back."_

"_Fuck you," she whispered. She heard the voice snicker as she felt the presence disappear. "Fuck!" _

"_Mel?" she heard familiar voices call. "Mel?" Mel mustered up the power to call a light orb. The orb was dull, most likely from the energy she used on the stupid 'nightmare'. The light began fading as she found her way to the door. She opened it quickly and was suddenly surrounded by a blinding light. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her and a male voice whisper in her ear, "I love you…", though she couldn't see the face. The voice then whispered. "It's okay, everything will be fine." She felt herself just lean into the embrace and it felt, perfect. It comforted her. _

END DREAM/VISION

Mel sat up quickly and looked around. Isolde was sitting on her bed looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Mel, are you okay?" Isolde asked. Mel took deep breaths and looked at her sister. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay," Mel said.

"Are you sure?" Isolde asked. Mel smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly. "Come on, the guys are waiting for us. Don't want to keep your precious Sam waiting…"

"How did you…" Isolde started.

"Please, it's obvious, and you couldn't stop thinking about him last night, and you're thinking about him right now," Mel said, trying to keep the dream out of her mind, but something kept telling her to stay on guard. She smirked. "So why didn't you tell him how you felt?"

"Melangell, do not start with me!" Isolde said firmly. She looked at her sister and they smiled at each other as they got ready for the busy day that lie ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses**

_rawr.baby- Yeah, we did model the girls off of the elves from the 'Lord of the Rings' books. We also did some research into elves in some books on Wicca, and old Eurpoean legends and folklore. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_EmSyd- Thanks for the review. Keep reading and reviewing._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 **

Back in the other room, the Winchester Brothers were just finishing up getting ready for the day themselves. As Dean sat up, just now waking up, Sam stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, pulling on his shoes. The last twelve hours were some of the most interesting he had had in the last couple of weeks. The girls they had met last night, something was off about them. They were not evil…of that he was sure, but then if he voiced that opinion to Dean, he knew he would be reminded of the psychotic bitch demoness they had exorcised just before they and their dad had confronted the Demon the first time. And Sam really did not want to start fighting.

Nevertheless, he could not shake the feeling that they needed to talk more with the girls. Looking up at his brother, a rare occurrence as he stood four inches taller, Sam said, "Dean, I really think we need to talk more with Isolde and Melangell…"

Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No, no but hell no little brother. There's no way in hell I'd ever go anywhere near that chick."

Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You like her," he shook his head ruefully, "I don't believe this, Dean Winchester, womanizer and flirt of the year is upset because a girl didn't immediately fall for his charm."

Grabbing the nearest pillow, Dean chucked it at Sam, hitting the younger Winchester dead on in the head. Then, ignoring Sam's laughter, Dean walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later, Dean walked out, dressed in blue jeans, white t-shirt, a blue button up and his biker boots.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Dean said as he grabbed the keys to the Impala, the hotel room, his wallet and leather jacket.

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Dean, I was the one who was ready before you even got up," he goaded. Sam held in his laughter. Sometimes there were opportunities he just could not pass up when it came to goading Dean into a bantering session. It was at least one of the few "normal" things they could do without having the supernatural hanging over them.

Dean threw Sam a dirty look, "Whatever early bird," the dirty look turned into one of concern. "You sleep all right last night?"

"Kind of," Sam answered as the left the hotel room.

"Gonna elaborate on that psychic boy?" Dean questioned. He had been about to ask if Sam had another nightmare or premonition when he caught sight of the two girls from the day before leaning against his baby. "What do you think you're doing? Get off my car," Dean nearly yelled.

Melangell smirked as she stayed leaning against the car. Isolde had pushed herself up and off the car, "Good morning to you too Dean," she turned to Sam, "Morning Sam, do you guys mind if we join you for breakfast?"

Dean nodded and moved to get into the driver's seat of Impala. Sam was about to respond, when he noticed Dean waving his hands and mouthing, "No, no, no, but hell no!" Sam gave Dean an innocent look and replied, "Sure, we can all get to know one another better."

Isolde beamed and grabbed her shocked sister's arm, dragging her into the back of the Impala, Sam following, getting into the passenger seat, all completely oblivious to the looks that Dean was shooting between them and Sam. However, Sam knew that Dean would get him back…somehow. Oh well, such is life, right? The foursome drove to the nearest diner and all walked inside.

As they walked over to an empty booth, Dean and Sam could not help but sneak looks at the girls. It was strange, not knowing how these two girls were able to read them so well. But the fact was that the boys wanted to find out what ever the girls knew, and the only way to do that was by talking with them.

Looking at Melangell, Dean could not help but wonder what it was about her that always pressed his buttons. She was sarcastic, could be bitchy, and told him where he got off. Shrugging to himself, he went to the booth and found that Sam and Isolde were sharing one side of the booth, and Melangell was in the other.

Fixing Isolde and Sam with a glare, he said, "I am not sharing a seat with her."

Melangell raised an eyebrow, and kept her mouth shut, though there was a hint of a smirk on her face. Isolde and Sam shared a look, they then turned to Dean and Sam said, "Shut up Dean. Just sit down and for once in your life be civil."

Dean threw Sam and Isolde a glare that said '_fine, but I don't have to like it_', but took his seat next to Melangell anyway. The girls picked up their menus, and began looking at the breakfast section, completely oblivious to the thoughts that were running through the brother's heads.

Since Sam and Dean knew the kind of food that was served in places like this, they didn't need the menus. Instead, they allowed their minds to wander, both of them wondering just who and what the girls were. Just before the girls put their menus down, Dean nodded at Sam, signaling Sam was the one to start their "interrogation".

"So," Sam began, sipping his water, "where are you two ladies from?"

Melangell and Isolde shared a look, neither of the brothers realizing that the girls were actually having a conversation.

_**What do we tell them?**_ Melangell asked her voice panicky.

_**I say we tell them the truth, we're going to have to tell them sometime and if it's later, they will be even more upset**._ Isolde replied calmly. She was sure that the boys were going to be understanding and would believe them.

_**But Isolde, you know how they feel about supernatural beings.**_ Melangell whined.** _What are we going to do if they freak out?_**

**_Then we just do our best to get the hell outta here._ Isolde replied sarcastically. _Honestly, what do you take me for, you know what to do._**

Melangell nodded, acquiescing the argument to Isolde. Isolde was right, as she usually is when it came to dealing with people. _**I just hope this won't blowup in our faces,** _Melangell thought silently.

Isolde, after sipping her own water, looked at Sam and Dean. "You two have been hunting for years, right?" Dean and Sam both nodded. "Have you ever come across other mythical beings, other than demons and spirits I mean?"

"Of course," Dean replied, looking at Isolde curiously. Where the hell was she going with this? And what did it have to do with her and Melangell. "There've been shtrigas, shape shifters, and even a couple of mermaids and even some gremlins."

A light bulb went off in Sam's mind's eye as he read between the lines of what Isolde was talking about. "Isolde, why are you asking about that?"

Isolde shot Sam a weak smile. "Have either of you, in any of your travels, heard of elves or of the fae?"

Sam and Dean both shook their heads. Neither of them had ever heard of elves or the fae truly existing. They both put the legends off to make believe and fantasy. Both of them were wondering just what Isolde was playing at. Why was she bringing up mythical beings who didn't exist.

"Well," Isolde looked at the brothers nervously. "Mel and I are both elves," she tucked a piece of hair behind the ear that was closer to Sam, so no one would see it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're kidding me right?" Dean hissed at his brother. The boys had excused themselves from the table so they could have a little talk, in private. The girls didn't even bother listening in. They had a feeling what was being said.

"I saw her ears Dean," Sam whispered. "They were freaking pointy, if they weren't real why would they hide them? I mean, let's give them the benefit of the doubt. We don't know for sure that they're lying."

"Dude, we don't know that they're telling the truth either! For all we know they could have just walked right out of a Lord of the Rings freak convention," Dean hissed. He looked back at the girls who were seemingly just looking at each other.

"Why don't you trust them Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, with our line of work, anything that calls itself supernatural can not be trusted," Dean said. "If I trusted every paranormal being, we would both be dead by now. Think of all the creatures we've met and destroyed. Have any of them been trustworthy?"

"Well, no," Sam said honestly. He wasn't going to lie. Every otherworldly being they have come into contact with had tried to kill them somehow. He couldn't blame his brother for being a little cautious in the area of the paranormal.

"So now tell me why should we believe them?" Dean asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"Well so far they haven't tried to kill us yet," Sam said. "They had the opportunity last night, if they wanted to hurt us why would they knock on our door and wake us up? Why wouldn't they just take the opportunity they had while we were off guard to kill us in our sleep?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "They are women and women do things for weird reasons!"

"Dean," Sam said. "I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling. Let's give them a chance to explain okay?"

"Sam," Dean started. Then he sighed. "Fine I'll give them one chance, but if they turn out to be just like the others, Melangell is the first one to get the bullet."

"At least give me a chance to research elves after their story, just to see," Sam said. "Then you can do whatever you want to Mel."

"Alright, fine," Dean said after thinking it over for a second.

Back at the table unknown to the human ear the girls were having a talk all their own.

**_I don't think we should have told them yet Isolde. Nothing good can come of this. Remember the last people we told? I still have a scar from where he tried to hit me with a hammer. Foolish mortals_**, Mel said.

**_Mel, that wasn't because we told them that we were elves. They tried to kill you because you threatened to turn the guy into a mutant, not to mention you started it_**, Isolde said rolling her eyes.

**_I did not start it_**, Mel said. Isolde cocked an eyebrow. **_Okay so maybe I shouldn't have thrown the statue at his head, but he pissed me off first. He was just asking for it!_**

**_Whatever you say Mel_**, Isolde said. She couldn't help but smile though. Her sister was crazy and she wasn't afraid to admit it. With her sister around things were never boring. Even if it was constantly getting them into trouble, and she was constantly having to save Mel's ass. She didn't mind though because as much as she had Mel's back , Mel always had hers too. Mel denied it, but she wasn't all badass and angst. Mel could be super sweet and nice if she wanted to be, but just as quick as the sweetness came, it could be gone in a flash if you rubbed her the wrong way. That was one of the things that got her into the most trouble. That and the fact that she had a nasty habit of breaking rules.

The boys headed back to the table. The girls stood up so the boys could sit on the inside. As soon as Mel sat down Dean pulled her hair away from her ear and he touched it. Mel shot him a look.

"Excuse me," Mel said. "You're touching me because?"

"I wanted to see for myself," Dean said.

"I'm not a Lord of the Rings freak, obsessed, convention, nerd that has no life and dresses as the characters on a daily basis. My ears are real, and no I don't have hobbit feet. In fact we don't hang out with hobbits. I've never even met a hobbit, if they even exist," Mel said. Dean looked at her.

"Mel doesn't like to be compared to Lord of the Rings," Isolde clarified. "She doesn't like Christmas either."

"I see," Dean said. He made a mental note to remember that. "Because of Santa's little elves?"

"No," Isolde said. "She just has a fear of fat men in red suits…"

"Isolde!?" Mel shot her sister a look.

"What?" Isolde said.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Mel said. "It's not my fault. Uncle Farrell was scary…"

"Oh chill Mel," Isolde said. Mel glared at her sister, and growled softly under her breath. "It's not like I said…"

"Okay, I get it!" Mel said cutting her sister off. Isolde smiled. She loved getting under her sisters skin, partly because it was so easy. Mel had a short fuse, and anyone could see it. She turned to the boys and took a deep breath. "Has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe not every non-human creature is evil?" The boys looked at each other then turned back to Mel.

"No," they said in unison. The girls then turned to each other and stared blankly at the boys. Isolde opened her mouth to try to explain when she glanced over at Mel. Mel was looking over at a group of guys that had just walked in. There were maybe four or five there. Two of them were looking back at her. Isolde shook her head not wanting to get involved. Mel could be so easily distracted.

"Melangell!" Isolde said loudly. Mel looked at her sister. "Bertha, the nice waitress has been waiting very patiently for your order."

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes no bacon….OOO SPORK!" Mel said getting distracted again.

"Yeah, you may wanna make that a smiley face for her too," Dean said jokingly. Mel's ears seemed to perk up.

"Could you really? But, no cherry…" Mel said the lady shook her head and started to walk away. "Hey wait, she's walking away, why is she walking away. I wasn't done yet!"

"Mel, just give it a rest," Isolde said. She looked at Dean. "See what you started? Now she's going to be expecting a smiley face and when she doesn't get it…"

"Wait, no smiley face?" Mel interrupted, her lip started trembling.

"You'll have to deal with her," Isolde finished. She pointed to the table of hot guys again. "Hey Mel, look fresh meat!"

"Isolde, we don't eat meat…" she said. Then it dawned on her and her mouth made an 'o' shape. She then was distracted by the fish tank on the wall.

"Oh dear lord!" Isolde said shaking her head as Mel leaned over Dean, laying her hand on his inner thigh. As usual Mel was in a zoned out daze when someone brought their food out. That is until she noticed a plate appear in front of her face. She looked up shocked.

"Smiley face!" she said. She looked at Dean an arrogant smirk on her face. He just narrowed his gaze as he shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going on my break, Dustin will be taking over," the waitress said. "As if you care…"

"I care…what was her name again?" Mel said. The waitress, Bertha, just shook her head and walked away, muttering something about hooligans. Mel smiled as she ate her pancakes. Suddenly she saw a hand set a glass of water down in front of her. She followed the hand up the arm and saw a man that could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome.

"Hi," he said.

"Hellooooo," Mel said. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Can I get anything else for you guys today?" he asked. Mel smirked and Isolde just hung her head, shaking it. The boys watched, unprepared for what was about to happen next.

"Yeah, actually," Mel said. "Can I get an order of you, and maybe a side of you're number, to go?"

"Never heard that one before," Dustin said, laughing.

"What can I say I'm original," Mel said with a flirtatious smile.

"I can see that," Dustin said. He opened his mouth to say something else.

"Can we just get the check please?" Dean said before Dustin could say anything.

"Sure, I'll be right back with that," Dustin said he winked at Mel. Mel smiled and lifted her eyebrows.

"Does she do that often?" Sam asked. Of all the weird things he had seen he can't remember ever meeting a girl quite like Mel.

"What? Act like a complete loon? Yes," Isolde said. "When we were little she tried to see if she could fly off the balcony of our bedroom. She hit her head and obviously lost brain cells."

"Could you like possibly be normal for like 5 minutes?" Dean asked Mel irritated. Mel looked at him shocked.

"What's wrong Dean? Are you feeling a little unloved?" she leaned in closer to Dean and placed her hand on his thigh. She bit her lip as she started rubbing her hand up and down his thigh, using her other hand to play with her hair. He turned his head to look at her then whispered in her ear.

"You're mind games aren't working on me," he whispered. She laughed.

"Oh I think they are, Winchester," Mel whispered back. She moved her hand up his thigh once more, resting it gently right near the crouch of his pants. He took a deep breath in, and she sat back with an arrogant smirk.

Suddenly Mel's face went blank and her eyes had a sudden distant look to them. Her eyes closed as she breathed in as if in pain. Sam started to panic a little. Dean looked back and forth between the sisters, stopping to look at Sam every so often.

"What's happening to her?" Sam asked worried. Isolde just sat there watching. "Isolde, what's happening to her?"

"Mel, come on it's not funny," Dean said, suddenly feeling a little concerned. Even if he couldn't stand her, he was still human. He wasn't going to act like nothing was happening. He put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. Dean pulled his hand back. Mel was breathing heavily as she looked her sister in the eye and gave a slight nod. Isolde sighed and sat back.

Dean and Sam both opened their mouths to ask what the hell had just happened, when Dustin came back with the check. He set it down in front of Mel. She smiled up at him.

"Have a nice day," he said with a smile. He winked at her and she smiled.

"Thank you," Mel said.

"Thanks," the guys said in unison. Dean looked at the check as Dustin walked away. He watched the group from behind the counter.

"I take it you guys don't have any money do you?" Dean said.

"We have money," Mel said.

"You're not the only one who's a master of credit card fraud Mr. Winchester," Isolde said, before he could make a comment that she knew would cause Mel to kill Dean. "Mel's gotten quite good at it in fact."

"I guess we're more alike than you thought huh?" Mel said with a slightly sad smile. She looked across at Isolde then looked away. She handed Dean a 20 dollar bill and stood up to walk outside. Dean was taken aback by Mel's sudden change of attitude. Whatever had happened must have scared her or she was completely PMS-ing.

Dustin noticed Mel leaving, and followed her to the door. Grabbing her arm, he turned her towards him. She looked like she was about to sock him but smiled. Dustin handed her a piece of paper.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Mel," she smiled.

"Well, Mel, you have gorgeous eyes." he said. "Are you staying here at the hotel?"

"Yeah," Mel said. She looked back over at Dean, as she put her thumbs in the back pockets of her jeans. Dean was talking to a girl at the register. She turned back to Dustin, suddenly realizing that he was talking to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and apologized. Then realizing what she had done she quickly covered her ear again, hoping that he hadn't seen.

"Uh yeah, I was just wondering, what room number…" Dustin said with a half smile smirk that reminded her of Dean's. All of a sudden Dean was pushing her out the door, followed by Sam and Isolde.

"504," Mel called to him. She then turned on Dean. "What the fuck was that about? Get your grimy little hunter hands off of me!"

"Do you always flirt with complete strangers?" Dean asked.

"Do you?" she countered. "You're not my fucking guardian Dean Winchester! I'm 2500 fucking years old! I was doing what I'm doing before you were fucking born!"

"I'm a man I can take care of my…wait you're how old?" Dean said.

"So what just because I'm a female, means I can't take care of myself? Just because I'm not some big strong man means that I can't protect myself?" Mel screamed. She pointed at him and lowered voice to a menacing hiss. "Do not confuse me for some poor defenseless woman Dean Winchester, because I will prove you wrong. I'm not here for you to save me…I'm here to save you. You Mr. Winchester, are the one who needs to watch their back…not me! And my age has nothing to do with this. As far as your concerned, I'm 25."

"Are you as hot as I am right now?" Dean asked.

"You're such an ass," Mel said exasperated and she walked away. She then walked back to Dean and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and walked away again. Dean smirked after her. Isolde and Sam walked over to Dean.

"Where's she going?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Isolde shook her head. "What happened to her in the restaurant?"

"Sammy," Dean said.

"It's Sam," Sam interrupted.

"What happened inside isn't important, Sammy," Dean said, ignoring Sam.

"Actually it is," Isolde said. "She had a vision…"

"What do you mean she had a vision?" Dean asked. He and Sam had to half-run to catch up with Isolde who was walking quickly in the direction that Mel had gone. She was a rubbing a pendant that hang around her neck.

"What don't you get? She had a vision, a premonition…she saw the future. Should I talk slower next time?" Isolde said turning to Dean, obviously frustrated.

"No, it's just I thought…" Dean started but was cut off when Isolde held her hand up in front of his face to silence him. Usually he would have cocked an eyebrow and continued to talk. Now, however, he found he couldn't talk.

"Do you hear that?" Isolde asked. The boys looked at her, then at each other and raised an eyebrow. They both listened, but heard nothing. The shook their heads and responded in unison with a no. "I think it's Mel," Isolde said, turned and hurried in the direction of the sound that only she could hear. The boys followed, nearly running into Isolde when she stopped suddenly. They stood looking at an alley. Isolde heard a shrill shriek and looked at the boys. Knowing that by the looks on their faces, they had heard it too. The boys started running down the alley, stopping when they noticed that Isolde wasn't following. Instead she stood a couple yards away looking at a crumpled figure, sitting sunk next to a pile of boxes. She rushed over to it, and laid a gentle hand on it. As she did so she felt a sudden pain surge through her.

VISION

_The victim stood in a small room. Except for a small nightlight type thing, there was no light. Isolde couldn't make out anything on the victim. She couldn't see the facial features or anything it was just a blurry figure. She could however sense fear. It was as though, the victim was afraid for its life. _

_Suddenly she felt another presence in the room, she could sense there was a man in the room. She also felt a closeness to the victim, or who she guessed to be the victim. She wished there was more light so she could see the faces of the people in the room. Something told her she knew everyone present, and there were more than just the two people that she could sense. Something in the vision was supernatural, and it was giving off more than just a uncomfortable vibe._

_All of a sudden there was a bright light illuminating the room, and she saw a face, that she knew very well. Mel, looked back at her with fear on her face. It was in the illuminated light that she noticed it wasn't a small room, but a graveyard and she, Sam, and Dean were there as well. _

_Sam and Dean were digging up a grave, lighters and salt at the ready. She couldn't understand why Mel was standing so far away. Why there was that look of utter and complete horror on her sisters face. It wasn't as though Mel hadn't seen anything like that before. That's when Mel cried out. _

"_Dean…Dean watch out!" Mel cried, tears falling from her eyes. Sam looked over as a poltergeist went threw Dean's heart. She watched as Sam salted the grave and it went up in flames. As the poltergeist disappeared, Sam ran over to his brother's body, and felt for a pulse. He looked back at the girls, tears falling from his eyes. Shock fell over Isolde's face. She didn't know who to go to first, Sam, or her sister. She then saw her sister fall to the ground, the shock suddenly hitting her. _

END VISION

Isolde was yanked backward from the vision. Looking up she saw Dean and Sam standing over her. She heard light footsteps and looked toward the opening of the alley and saw Mel standing there concern on her face. Isolde stood up and Mel rushed over to her. Isolde looked to the ground and saw the crumpled had vanished.

"Mel," Isolde whispered. "What did you see at the restaurant?"

"The same thing you saw just now…the same thing Sam saw last night…" Mel said. Her voice wasn't the same as it usually was. There was something she wasn't telling them. Perhaps it was because the boys were there. But something else had happened. Just now, while she was away.

"You had another vision didn't you?" Isolde said. Mel just looked at her, then turned away. "What was it Mel? What was your vision?"

"I told you, it was the same one that you just saw, and Sam saw last night," Mel said.

"You're not telling me something," Isolde said. "I may not be able to read your mind as easily as I can read Dean's but I know you're not telling me something."

"Hey, my mind's not that easy to read," Dean stepped in. Then suddenly it him. Something that Mel had said earlier. Something about him needing to watch his back.

"Yes, Dean your mind is that easy to read," Mel said. She turned back to Isolde.

"Mel…look me straight in the eyes," Isolde said. Mel rolled her eyes. Isolde did this to her all the time when they were growing up.

"No, we're not 1000 anymore Isolde, you can't just look me in the eye and know what's bothering me, or know what I'm thinking!" Mel said.

"Just do it," Isolde said.

"Wait did she just 1000?" Sam asked. He looked at Dean.

"I think so," Dean responded. They both watched as Isolde and Mel looked each other in the eyes. Suddenly Isolde stepped away, and Mel looked down at the ground.

"Fear?" Isolde whispered. "That's what's been bothering?"

"A fear of what?" Dean asked. Sam poked him. "What? I'm curious!"

"It's not a fear," Isolde said not looking at Dean. "It's Fear itself. It's kind of like a demon, Fear is responsible for nightmares. It shows you your number one worst fear."

"So you're saying Freddie Krueger is after you?" Dean asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not Freddie Krueger," Mel said. "Can we please not talk about this."

"Then what is it?" Sam asked.

"Fear doesn't take the time to talk to his 'victim's'," Isolde said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" the boys asked in unison.

"Unless…" Isolde said.

"He wants something from them…" the girls said in unison.

"Like what?" Sam asked. The girls looked at him and suddenly he didn't want to know anymore.

"Can we please not fucking talk about this? Especially here," Mel said her voice rising. She looked at Sam and Isolde. "God, just please, both of you. I don't want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with why we're here so let's just go back to the hotel so we can figure out what's going on, Isolde can help Sam with his visions…and we can get back to our normal lives."

"Okay…" Sam and Isolde said in unison. Dean looked at Mel and for the first time saw something he hadn't seen before. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he hadn't seen it before. She looked at him for a moment then looked away as she started walking. That's when he realized what it was. For the first time in the short time he's known her, Dean saw that Mel was scared.


End file.
